There is a content display system in which screen regions of a plurality of display devices are linked and treated as one display region and a content window is displayed in the display region (see, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1).
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-016314 and an article by Fujitsu Laboratories Ltd. et.al., entitled “Fujitsu Develops User Interface Technology that Converts Entire Rooms into Digital Spaces,” <URL: http://www.fujitsu.com/global/about/resources/news/press-releases/2015/0727-01.html> (“Non-Patent Document 1”).